Title: Voices
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink Spencer tries out a suggestion given to him by a friend. Prompt: Voices can say so much more than just words. Kink: Oral sex/touch free orgasm Hotch/Reid, Slash! Don't like it? Don't read it! R/R!


"A friend of mine once told me that ones voice is a powerful thing," Spencer commented. He and Hotch were lying in bed on a lazy Saturday morning. Both of them had sworn to stay out of the office until Monday. It had been a long month of cases and everyone needed a break.

"What do you mean?" Hotch wondered. He loved it when Spencer taught him things.

"Well she swears that your voice can be used to turn your partner on," Spencer explained.

"Well, we've both proven that many times ," Hotch pointed out.

"Yes we have. What we haven't proven is that she also says that it's possible to make your partner come just with your voice. No touching, nothing besides your voice. All it takes is just the right tone and the right words."

"Well, maybe we should try it," Hotch suggested.

"My thoughts exactly," Spencer whispered as he smiled at his lover. Noticing the smoldering look in Spencer's eyes Hotch gulped. That look could only mean one thing. The young genius was up to something.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see if I can make you come just by using my voice. I want to see if you'll fall apart and come screaming my name just by hearing my voice," Spencer explained huskily. At the sound of Spencer's voice Hotch felt himself start to harden.

"Looks like we're off to a good start. Let's see where it takes us," Spencer said leaning over and whispering in his boyfriends ear. ------------------

"You look so fuckin hot lying there naked and wanting. I love running my hands across your body, feeling you tense, feeling you squirm." Spencer paused for breath. "Close your eyes, Aaron. Do you feel me? Do you feel my hands traveling over your face and down your body? I'm stopping at your chest and pinching your nipples."

"I feel you, Spence," Hotch whispered.

"That's good, now imagine my hands moving lower. They're teasing your stomach. I scratch my nails along the sensitive skin just above your cock. Whimpering Hotch arched up into the invisible touch.

"Oh yes, more," he pleeded. Spencer smiled, this was working out better than he could have ever hoped. He wasn't even touching Hotch and he was begging for more.

"What do you want?"

"Touch my cock, please."

"Okay, if that's what you want. I allow my hands to gently tease you, scraping my nails along the underside. Then I cup you and start running my hand up and down the shaft. Precum is leaking from the tip. I dip my finger in the slit, swirling it around." A hiss and a moan broke through Spencer's description. "Like that, do you?"

"MMM, yes, very much," Hotch panted.

"I can feel you hardening and growing longer in my hand. It's making me harden seeing how aroused you are."

"Fuck," Hotch cried out. Looking down at Aaron's cock Spencer could see that it was lengthening and precum was definitely leaking from the tip. It was amazing what words could do. Neither of them were touching Aaron's cock and it was very hard. Spencer gave a whimper of his own. His cock was hardening as well. Needless to say he was becoming very aroused as well.

"Would you like me to continue, Aaron?"

"Oh, god yes, please."

"While I move my right hand up and down your cock I take your balls into my left one. I roll them around delighting in the sounds you make." As if on cue Hotch moaned and thrust his hips up. "Yeah, just like that," Spencer crooned.

"This is so hot. I'm so hard," Hotch whimpered. Giving an evil smirk Spencer opened his mouth then closed it without speaking. "What?" Hotch questioned.

"Are you ready for the next description of what I'd do to you?"

"Y-y-yes," Hotch answered eagerly. Nodding Spencer leaned in close to Hotch and began to speak. ----------------------------

"Once I have you writhing on the bed begging for more I'll lean down and take you into my mouth."

"Spencer!" Hotch shouted. His cock was throbbing and was pressed flat against his stomach.

"Hmm?" Spencer murmured.

"Keep going, please. Don't stop," Hotch begged.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to," Spencer promised. "Letting my tongue touch your cock I lick from the bottom up to the top then repeat my actions. A smile crosses my face when I shift and tease the underside of your cock with the tip of my tongue."

"Yes baby!" Hotch cried out on a long loud moan.

"You thrust up into my mouth trying to shove as much of your hard hot cock down my throat as you can. I place my hands on your hip stilling you. The younger man paused to take a breath and to leave his lover hanging in anticipation.

"D-d-d-don't tease," Hotch whined.

"Easy, Aaron," I caution as I continue licking alternating between the underside and the head. Hotch was whimpering and babbling incoherently. It was clear he was close to exploding.

"Fuck, so close," Hotch growled.

"I move to the head of your cock and deep throat you. I hollow out my cheeks and suck as hard as I can. I taste the first drops of your come as it hits my tongue. I greedily take it all. You taste so fuckin good," Spencer growled.

"Fuck yes! I'm coming Spencer!" Hotch shouted as his cock pulsed and come sperted back on to his stomach. His eyes slammed shut and he rode out the best most intense orgasm he'd had in a very long time. Spencer was surprised to feel himself fly over the edge moments after Aaron.

"Oh yes Aaron! Fuck!" A satisfied and surprised smile crossed his face as he to came down from his orgasm.

"Did you come without touching yourself to?" Hotch asked in amazement.

"Yeah," Spencer responded hoarsely.

"Wow, remind me to tell your friend thank you if we ever meet," Hotch requested.

"Will do, don't worry you can thank her on Monday," Spencer said.

"Huh?" Hotch asked in confusion.

"My friend that told me that was Garcia," Spencer answered with a glint in his eyes. The look on Hotch's face made him laugh.

"On second thought, we'll just keep it to ourselves," Hotch said with a smile.

Finished


End file.
